Everything in Adam
by Aharletsdesires
Summary: Something the SMWC community wanted me to make.


Everything in adam`s room was dark except for a silver line of moonlight from his window. Adam was tossing and turning on his bed, he couldn't sleep. He didn't _want _to sleep. He finally had the house to himself, everything was quiet. The only thing that was unsilenced was the hormonal thoughts raging his head. He didn't even know what he wanted at that point, he just wanted something. It was an itch inside that he never knew would burn inside his throbbing cock. Adam tried to ignore the pleas his body quivered for him to give in. Adam groaned and turned to the other side of the bed, why was his body doing this now? Christ of all things…

_Oh Rwhan …I need her here so bad._

His chest rose and fell quicker than before, thinking of her drove adam wild with ecstasy. Rwhan's curves, her soft skin, her luscious long brown hair, those beautiful brown eyes that he would forever get lost in Her entire feminine figure was still a mysterious map, no matter how many times he scours over and over again; it will mystify him how someone could be so petite, so soft, so cute, could be so sexy. Thinking of all the things she had done to him made his heart pound even more, the feel of her lips on his hard throbbing cock, her hands working over his body, why was she this good?

Before Adam knew it, he gave in to the urges, he desperately needed to rid them. His face flushed from embarrassment that he would do this without her knowing. It was so naughty but it only excited him more. He kicked off the covers, his body was so hot. Licking his lips he held out his hand and spat on it several times, lubing up really good only made it feel better. Adam wanted nothing more than to blow his entire load all over the carpet. He wanted to make a big mess, he wanted nothing more than to feel good. This was far better than the time he used play doh when he was ten. Every stroke brought him closer and closer imagining her in all sorts of positions that he would never be able to do.

He started to pant, rolling his wrist over his chode head where he liked it. When all of a sudden a crash caved through the roof of adams room. He jolted from his bedroom and gave a girlish squeal.

Low and behold, there was Rwhan, flying in with a helicopter like penis.

_What. The. Fuck. _

"Oh Hi senpai! I'm sure I shocked you enough huh?"

He couldn't respond he was stunned silent.

"Oh you are staring at my unusually large erect penis right? Well thanks to technology now I can fly anywhere with this baby!" Her brown eyes sparkled and she gave one of those cute giggles he loved so much.

"And guess what this means! You get to try out sex with a man with boobs!" She jumped up and down ecstatic.

"Uh…I…Kitty?" Adam blubbered out, he was completely speechless.

Rwhan walked over with a seductive look on her face, tossing her hair over her shoulder and pushed adam back onto his bed forcefully. Adam will always be naturally submissive. He looked up at her and could of sworn he saw little devil horns perk up behind her adorable little cat ears.

"I want to make you feel good as always adam" She gave a flirtatious wink and worked her tongue over his hairy Italian tummy , back around his hairy nipples, and up his neck. She suckled hard, leaving large hickies all over. Adam`s head was still spinning from what just happened, but for whatever reason he was still horny. His chode cock became erect again and he allowed rwhan to do as she please with her massive helicopter dick.

Rwhan brushed her dick against adam and his body quivered. He wanted more, for some reason _he _really liked this. Rwhan brought the large head up to adams face and with a commanding tone ordered him to lick. He never licked a penis before, what was he going to do? Refuse her? His body was on fire and he still desperately needed something, his breathing hitched as he looked up to the ferocity of rwhan.

"Come on, are you not curious?" Rwhan tilted her forhead and gave a cute pout. "You will never have to worry about a condom again if you are with me adam."

Adam was indeed curious, and just for rwhan he would give it a try. He lolled his tongue all over rwhans head, tracing patterns all over, up and down, anywhere he felt his girlfriend-with-a-penis would enjoy. Rwhan arched her back and gave a soft moan, the sharp look in her eyes softened and adam knew he was doing a decent of enough job.

Adam grew curious and lubed up both his hands and began to work on her shaft; it was so big and hard. It was clear who had the bigger penis, but he didn't care. It was hers and hers alone. Rwhan began to play with her breasts, rubbing them in a circular motion, squeezing and biting her lip. It got him even harder. There was pre cum already coming out of adam. Who knew he would actually like this.

Rwhan leaned down a bit and rubbed the back of his head, being tender and affectionate, than before adam knew what she would do. She forced adam to choke on her cock. Adam gagged to the point that tears were coming down his face. She was so rough with him.

"Go on, suck on it some more. I didn't tell you to fucking stop."

Adam did as she commanded because she was his dom. He forgot about the taste of rwhans pre cum in his mouth and began to work harder than before.

"Oh I love how much of a good submissive you are." Rwhan purred in delight.

Soon enough Rwhan made a big O on her face and grabbed the back of adams hair very tightly and forced him to swallow her thick juicy cum down his throat. Adam coughed back up some and shoved his head away, gasping for air. Rwhan straddled on his lap and licked off her cum with her own tongue. She then slammed her tongue into adams mouth and made him taste it again. She pulled away for a second and told adam to keep rubbing her, and in return he did the same.

Rwhan turned around to have her balls hanging low in adams face, why was this such a turn on? This felt so entirely new and different to adam, he loved it.

"Spread your legs." She growled.

Adam obeyed like a good submissive.

Rwhan was still very very hard, since she could outlast adam by far not matter how many times they both came together as a male couple. Rwhan licked her fingers, pulled out some lotion, and lubed up her tiny little hands up to the point the bottle dropped to the floor, some of her saliva even trailed down her arm.

"Lets stretch you my submissive" She gave a cocky grin while adam still played with her cock.

Rwhan shoved one finger in and almost instantly felt adam jolt from the new sensation. Surely this felt strange but in a wonderful way as well. Rwhan continued to slowly pull in and out with her finger, even arching at times. Eventually worked her way up to shoving a whole fist up his ass. Adam`s body was jittery enough, he was panting so hard, his heart thumping out from his chest , he was going to cum from all this build up soon.

Rwhan ordered adam to get in doggy position and lower his upper body to the ground, sticking his pale Italian ass into the air. His beautiful blue eyes full of a lewd expression, with rwhan standing back up gave a wild grin and slammed hard into his lubed ass.

Adam moaned loud in pleasure, every thrust rwhan gave he was grunting.

_Oh god my body…this feels…..so unreal._

Wherever Rwhan was hitting it was such an amazing tight spot he just couldn't take it. His hands gripped onto the cum stained carpet from years of masturbation and started to sweat from the intense heat their body gave off. His chest glistened and trickled down his ass, rwhan was also rather slippery. The smell of sex clung to her, her breasts jiggling at every thrust her body makes. Her brown hair clung to the nape of her neck as she licked her lips at her yummy submissive senpai.

Every thrust sent a jolt of pleasure in adams ass and his cock, this was too good for him to handle.

_Why didn't I do this sooner?_

Rwhan became more forceful and grabbed adams hips and slammed it further onto her massive dick. She grunted as well, she controlled adam by the hips as she slowly worked his ass over her thick long shaft that was dripping from the lube.

Suddendly, both male partners began to cry out in pleasure. Adam shook as his body couldn't take the pleasure from having a dick hit his g-spot in his ass any longer. His body was so hot, his palms sweaty, his lewd expression, and his throbbing dick that was about to explode all over on the carpet once more with his cum.

"Rwhan…I….I….I'm gonna cum!"

"Cum baby, just do it, I know you like this."

"ha….hah….hah….."

"MMMMMMHHHHHHH, do it adam! Cum from my dick you dirty whore."

Adam cried out as many hard intense pumps spilled out all over the carpet again, rwhn`s cum trickled down adams ass and his inner thighs.

"Adam turn around and kiss me."

Adam closed his eyes, of course he would kiss rwhan after such a wonderful experience.

Rwhan shoved her tongue into his mouth and they frenched again, "Hmmmmm hey adam?"

"Yes?" Adam said with his eyes still closed.

"No homo"

Adam looked up to see a devilishly handsome German boy with a sly cocky grin, as if he had just won the world. It was leod.


End file.
